Antal Brencis
Antal Bittor Brencis (31 BBY–14 ABY) was the captain of the [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]] and Imperial admiral. Early Life Born on Todell during the times of the Old Republic, Brencis was raised in military tradition. His family history in the military dated all the way back to the New Sith Wars. Brencis showed early signs of tactical aptitude when, while on a vacation, his family's yacht was attacked by a group of pirates. Only thirteen at the time, Brencis took charge of the situation and managed to elude the pirates. Only a year before the Galactic Empire had risen to power, and a New Order was in place. His father was a captain in the newly formed Imperial Navy, and Brencis was taken to Carida to observe the Academy. In only a few years Brencis would attend the Academy and graduate with top honors in 9 BBY. Imperial Career Brencis was assigned to an Imperial light cruiser in the Outer Rim. Brencis saw this as an insult, but in reality, it was the work of his father, now an admiral, who wanted to keep his son away and safe from the Galactic Civil War. Early Career Despite his station in the Outer Rim, Brencis would be thrown into the fray from time to time, namely against rebel supply convoys and pirates. His moment to shine came during the Kwymar Suppressions, a series of Imperial battles in the Kwymar Sector in an attempt to subjugate the sector, a sector located in the Outer Rim. Brencis became captain of his light cruiser, the HIMS Temptation, just before the start of the campaign. From the Battle of Doniphon to the climatic Battle of Telos IV, Brencis led his cruiser with distinction and was awarded a series of honors. With the completion of the Supressions, however, the Temptation was once again forced back into typical operations against pirates and supply convoys. Yavin and Hoth would past Brencis by, but finally, in 4 ABY, Brencis and the Temptation were brought to Endor for what was believed to be the final battle of the war. When the rebel fleet drew closer towards the end of the battle, Brencis ignored the Emperor's orders and opened fire on the Rebel fleet. Little it did, however, and soon the Imperials were on the retreat. Brencis managed to escape with the Temptation, and Brencis remained unaffiliated with any of the warlords that cropped up during the four year period between Palpatine's death and the coronation of Emperor Bacharan Valak. The Temptation would go from port to port, avoiding New Republic patrols and the forces of various Imperial warlords. Finally, when Valak was coronated in 8 ABY, Brencis aligned himself with the new Emperor, and brought the Temptation and its crew along with him. Late Imperial Career The Temptation would continue to serve over the next several years with Brencis as its captain, participating in Valak's sweeping campaign that culminated with the liberation of Coruscant. In 14 ABY, the Temptation was scrapped, and Brencis was promoted and transferred to the Conqueror, the flagship of Task Force Hammer. He became the captain of the ship just after the Second Battle of Chandrila and served as its captain for several months, when he was demoted for ineffective and unprofessional conduct. Yoseph Caiton replaced Brencis, who was moved down to Executive Officer. Months passed, as did the Imperial Blitzkrieg, and Brencis was once again promoted back to Commanding Officer of the Conqueror. It would all end shortly afterwards, however, during a New Republic trap set for the Conqueror in 14 ABY. A New Republic fleet had trapped the Conqueror at Korriban, and a flight of X-Wings destroyed the bridge of the Star Destroyer with a salvo of proton torpedoes, mere minutes before Brencis could get the ship cleared for a hyperspace jump. The destruction killed Brencis and most of his bridge staff. Brencis was posthumously promoted to Rear Admiral and given a state funeral on Guritsan. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Deceased Characters From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.